Arcfall
by Ubiytsa
Summary: A short-spoken champion has such a massive show of power that the League decides to recruit him directly, instead of letting him come to the Institute of War on his own. How will he fit in? What role will he play? How many ways can he skin a Teemo?


"I! AM! BACK!" the goliath of a warrior shouted, bringing his axe down on a villager. It went through the woman and split the earth under her, hellfire spewing from the gash he left. "YOU WILL BOW!" Frightened villagers ran from building to building, doing their damndest to get away from the monster, but not making good progress in their panic. He swung his weapon in a wide arc, splitting open multiple innocents. He reveled in his glory as their blood sprayed across him, beginning his slaughter.

His slaughter would not last long, however. Storm clouds gathered with unnatural speed, and the sky darkened. The fires started by the monster illuminated the area around him as he glared at the heavens, waiting for whatever new challenger would face him.

Lightning descended. It struck hard and fast, crumpling the slaughterer to the ground. A man just as massive as his victim had pounced on his chest, electricity arcing across his yellow armor as he got in the monster's face.

"I AM JUSTICE!" he barked, sparks shooting out of his mouth as he gathered up his energy. The monster tried to struggle, but only shocked himself every time he attempted to push him off.

The villagers saw a massive flash of light, followed by one ear splitting shriek of agony; when they returned, their assailant was in pieces.

 _June 2, a Thursday._

 _Locals saw some kind of lightning being - crushed some beast that had been terrorizing the town, same old song and dance. Glad I was in the area - clouds don't gather that fast, nor do they dissipate that quickly, either. I definitely have no name for it yet. All I know is that the League wants him - her - it, whatever. That thing it killed was roughly three-quarters the size of Sion, and now it's in itty-bitty little glowing pieces. I have to approach this with caution - if I can't get it to come back willingly, hoping I can even get it to descend from its perch, however high it is, then the Summoners will have to step in. I'll see if I can get any more information._

 _~ Quinn & Valor_

Quinn folded up the note and tied it to a pigeon, letting it flap away towards Demacia. She threw on some simple clothes to blend in better and descended to the tavern below her hotel room.

"Any more news, Kryst?" The bartender motioned for her to come over, so Quinn took a seat at the bar.

"Some of the elders came in last night, used one of the tables as a meeting place. Supposedly this thing is some kind of guardian angel to the town; been here nearly since its establishment, but it hasn't shown up in years. It's only showed up outside of a particularly nasty conflict once, and they have to perform a dangerous ritual just to get it to show up for a few minutes."

"It'll be worth it if we can get that thing in the League. The longer the League prevents war, the more peaceful this town will be."

"I'll let them know. You sure about this, Quinn?"

"Demacian high command knows that the League has ordered me to do this. I get whoever this is to drop in like that in a League match, everybody stays happy."

"They'll probably do the ritual tonight. Be prepared."

 _Later that night_

"Everybody be ready!" one of the elders shouted above the chant as they continued swaying around the fire, the flames leaping higher and higher as their chant got louder and louder.

 _I have no idea what this thing is capable of or what it will want. Better be careful. It could rip me to shreds - and I definitely could pass on dying._ The fire climbed even higher, reaching into the clouds that were beginning to gather overhead.

"When the flames breach the clouds, brace yourself! He will come then, and the lights will be unlike anything you have ever witnessed!" another elder yelled to her, hardly audible above the deafening, hypnotic chant.

The blaze whipped back and forth, then stabilized and shot straight upwards. It changed from the traditional orange to a bright blue, phasing slowly into a bright yellow. Once it was nearly neon, all noise was rendered silent by the loudest thunder Quinn had ever heard. The elders cowered, and after she realized why, Quinn regretted not following suit.

She was nearly blinded by how bright it got; the scout saw nothing but white momentarily, and as her eyes recovered, she saw the town's savior on one knee, both fists dug solidly into the earth below him.

"You call for me. Why?" His voice was booming and seemed to echo off of everything, giving him an air of omnipotence.

"I would hope you are aware of the Rune Wars, yes?"

"I am aware of your conflict."

"And you are the defender of these people, are you not?"

"I protect those that live on these lands. Get to your point."

"The League of Legends was created to prevent another such war from happening; that war would most likely destroy this town. Even if you were able to fend off all advances from all factions, they would surely starve and die without trade from the outside. That being said, the Summoners of the League have sent me here to give you the opportunity to join as a Champion and fight for your people." He hesitated for a moment, pondering the proposal as he dislodged his fists.

"This would involve what, precisely?"

"Fighting in matches controlled by other people. The League would give you a certain set of abilities to work with within your repertoire, and a Summoner would act as your advisor and commander on the field. Off the field, you are free to do as you please."

"Then I accept."

"I'll tell them-"

"No. I can get there _much_ faster. I will tell them myself." He vanished in a burst of lightning, leaving Quinn dumbfounded by her experience.

 _Summoner's Tower, in the middle of Valoran_

The five summoners seated in a star looked up in unison, their mental links giving them the same reactions at the same time as they watched the titan of a man come falling towards the rooftop of the Tower. They severed their links to one another and stood back as he smashed into the roof, shaking the building to its foundations. He stood and caught his breath, then looked up at them, his elongated helmet giving him an almost wolf-like appearance.

"I am ready for your League."


End file.
